Que es un beso?
by fan-sonikku
Summary: ella se acerco a mi rostro juntando mis labios con los suyos- "ella toco sus labios con los mios...que es esta sensacion"- volvi a pensar para mi...


**Hola soy shadougexsiempre y les traigo un one-shot de mi pareja favorita (mi nombre lo dice) sipi un shadouge, espero que les guste bueno sin mas que decir aquí se los dejo :9 :9 :9 :9...**

* * *

era una noche de tormenta, estaba lloviendo a cantaros,destellos de luz se daban en el cielo, el sonido estridente de los truenos se daba una vez por segundo, era una tormenta eléctrica, muy mala desicion salir de la comodidad de el hogar (mi mama siempre dice eso) pero antes de que empezara dicha tormenta una murciélago de pelaje blanco había salido a dar un paseo, no tenía nada que hacer, y le gustaba estar al aire libre, pero fue mala desicion salir esa tarde pues al caer la noche empezó la tormenta...

-con esta lluvia sera fácil que me resfrié- se dijo a si misma mientras volaba rápidamente por el bosque, pero no se percato de un árbol que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, segundos después se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente pues había chocado con el árbol

(a quien le ah pasado? ir distraid y no darse cuenta que tiene algo enfrente y después pom! ya tienes los dientes enterrados ahí jeje ami ya me paso)

* * *

un erizo negro con franjas rojas se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, había salido a dar una caminata tranquila por ahí pero lo agarro la lluvia

seguía corriendo pero paro al ver a su amiga murciélago inconsciente en el suelo, en ese instante un rayo cayo partiendo una rama (era grande) del árbol con cual Rouge se choco Shadow no lo pensó dos veces corrió hasta ella, la tomo en brazos peron antes de salir corriendo la rama golpeo el pie de Shadow haciendo que el cayera con Rouge, ella desperto gracias al golpe pero Shadow no p[odia levantarse devido al fuerte golpe...

-Rouge estas bien?- pregunto Shadow haciendo un intento de levantarse

-si, pero tu te lastimaste, dejame ayudarte- dijo la murcielago preocupada

-no es necesario...puedo solo- al ponerse en pie Shadow cayo nuevamente el dolor del golpe no dejaba reccionar el pie

-o no señor, te voy a ayudar quieras o no- Rouge se acerco al erizo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, tomo su brazo y lo rodeo en su cuello y empezaron a caminar bajo la lluvia

-Rouge en serio, no es necesario

-ta ta no hable, camine

Shadow POV

Pasamos un rato caminando, pero el maldito dollor no me dajaba seguir

-Rouge, podemos parar un rato?- le pregunte, pues de verdad que ya no aguantaba el dolor y lo malo es que no lo podia mover tanto

-si, claro- no pude mas senti que me iba a caer, gracias a un arbol que estaba tras de Rouge me sostuve para evitar caerme, pero al hacerlo rodee a Rouge con mis brazos dejandola acorralada entre el arbol y mi cuerpo...no pude evitar quedarme hipnotizadocon sus ojos, eran como dos joyas, senti mis mejillas arder, mi corazon empezo a latir muy rapido, que estaba pasando?

-"que es lo que me pasa? porque me palpita tanto el corazon?- pense para mi, me sentia raro no se que me pasaba, que diablos era esta sensacion...seguia viendola sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un adorable color rosa se veia mas hermosa de lo normal

ella se acerco a mi rostro juntando mis labios con los suyos

-"ella toco sus labios con los mios, que es esta sensacion?"- volvia a pensar para mi-"pero no era desagradable, me hacia sentir...bien"

Fin de Shadow POV

* * *

Rouge POV

bese a Shadow, no lo puedo creer, pero no lo pude evitar esos ojos como rubies y verlo sonrojado me impulso a hacerlo,de todas formas el me gustaba

termine el beso tenia que disculparme- lo siento! no se que me paso- "estupida"- pense para mi misma

-um Shadow?- el se me quedo viendo fijamente "estoy muerta"

me sujeto de los hombros sin dejar de verme fijamente, tube que agarrarlo para que no cayera

-cual es el significado de lo que acabas de hacer, Rouge?- me pregunto el "no sabia lo que era un beso"

-emm...a...el beso...significa- no sabia que responder no habia tenido que dar el significado antes, suspire- bueno significa cuandoa alguien le dices 'me gustas'- respondi nerviosamente pero senti algo calido en mis labios, era Shadow, me estaba besando

-tu tambien me gustas Rouge- dijo cortando el beso

-jeje- conteste estaba nerviosa- *achu*- no puede ser- *achu*- me eh resfriado se me habia olvidado que seguiamos bajo la lluvia

-vamos Rouge, no te vayas a enfermar mas

tome nuevamente su brazo y hice que rodeara mi cuello con el y seguimos caminando, lo bueno es que ya estabamos cerca de mi casa, el se quedara ahi, y yo lo podre cuidar

el consiguio un pie roto y yo un buen resfriado pero lo valio (aun asi pobre shadow xD)

Fin de Rouge POV

* * *

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado, a mi si porque es shadouge jeje, bueno gracias por leer y espero que dejen reviews, hasta la otra :9 :9 :9 :9... perdon si fue corto**

**-shadougexsiempre fuera, paz!**


End file.
